Check Yes Juliet
by Amelia F. Jones-Resident Hero
Summary: The Weasley and Malfoy families had been feuding for as long as anyone could remember. The children had been raised to hate each other, and when two of them fall in love… Needless to say, none of the parents were happy. With no parents willing to bless their recent engagement, the two new graduates decide to pull a Romeo and Juliet.


**Check Yes Juliet**

**My first Arithmancy assignment for Professor Lara**

**Summary: The Weasley and Malfoy families had been feuding for as long as anyone could remember. The children had been raised to hate each other, and when two of them fall in love… Needless to say, none of the parents were happy. With no parents willing to bless their recent engagement, the two new graduates decide to pull a Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

When Scorpius asked me to marry him, the first thing I thought was yes. Ever since we became friends in first year, and started dating in sixth, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. So when he asked I said yes. It was immediate, not thought about. It was the first thing that came to my mind. The second thought that I had was what our parents would think. And I voiced it. "Scorpius, our families hate each other, what if they try to keep us apart? What are we going to do?" "Look at me," he said. I looked up at him, and he put his hands on my shoulders and held me at arms-length. "We will be fine." I nodded, and he pulled me closer and just held me. I never wanted to let him go, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

We got off the train and looked around for our parents. They were on opposite sides of the platform. I separated from Scorpius with a kiss, promising to write to him and hoping to see him soon. We went our separate ways to our parents waving secretly to each other as we walked away.

As I reached my parents I began to get nervous and my mother being a super genius caught it. "Rose, are you alright?" I shook myself out of it and plastered on a fake smile. "I'm fine, I'm just a little anxious about being out of school." She smiled back at me and gave me a hug. My father did the same. "Let's go home Rosie." He said, and we apparated home. I went straight to my room, wanting to write a letter to Scorpius as quickly as I could.

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_ I'm home safely. Can you believe it? We're done with school. We can do anything we want, go anywhere we want. We're going to get married! Speaking of… How are we going to tell our parents, mine haven't noticed the ring yet, I've kept it out of view since we got off the train. I hope to see you soon, we really need to figure this out._

_ I love you!_

_ Rose_

* * *

I sent the letter away with Pigwidgeon, Dad's old owl, and ran downstairs. About halfway down, I tripped, sending myself sprawling on the floor after falling the rest of the way down the stairs. My parents came running in from the kitchen, wondering what was going on. I lay there on the floor, too embarrassed and stunned to get up. "I'm fine," I said, staring at the feet in front of me. My dad knelt down and grabbed my hand to help me up, but ended up dropping me halfway through the process. "Ronald!" My mother shouted, taking my other one and _actually_ helping me up. "Thanks Mom…" I brushed myself off and looked at them, my father was staring at me with a very confused look on his face. "What's wrong, Dad?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. He pointed at my left side, and I was even more confused. My mother gasped, and I took that as my cue to look down. "What?" I asked getting frightened, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

My father grabbed my hand and pointed at the rather large ring resting on my fourth finger. "Oh, right…" I shifted uncomfortably. "What is this?" Dad asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Well," I started, a lump forming in the back of my throat. "I'm sort of… engaged?" He dropped my hand and frowned. "I gathered that much, to whom?" I looked down at my feet, suddenly very interested in my shoes. "Scorpius Malfoy." I mumbled, so quiet I could barely hear it myself. "Excuse me, I didn't hear you." I cleared my throat and looked up at him defiantly, "I am engaged to Scorpius Malfoy."

The seconds following that statement varied by person standing there. My mother's reaction: pure, unadulterated, absolute shock. My father's reaction: immediate anger. My reaction: relief. It was a moment of silence and processing, then it was a moment of choked sobs, and screaming. It was awful, and I just stood there, numb. My parents knew, and they did not approve, not at all.

In another moment, there was more silence. Then there was one sentence, one shaky voice saying seven simple damning words. "Go to your room. You are grounded." I nodded, silent tears falling down my face as I turned and walked back up the stairs. I entered my room and they started falling faster, and less silent. There was quiet tapping on my window, and I opened it to see Pig holding another letter, likely from Scorpius. I managed a small smile despite my crushing sadness. I opened it to see the familiar tilting script of my fiancé. It was a short note, telling me that he had also arrived home safely, that he was excited too and that he loved me. I sighed, sitting down at my desk to write the note telling him that I had blown it.

* * *

_Scorpius, _

_ My parents know. To make a long story short, I fell down the stairs, they saw the ring, they are very angry. There is no way in Hell they are going to let us get married. I don't know what to do. They have me locked in my room. I'm sorry. I suggest you get out of there asap before my dad comes and kills you. I love you, and I'm so sorry._

_ Rose_

* * *

I sent the letter and threw myself onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow and sobbing. A few hours later, there was more tapping on my window, and I opened it again, confused when there wasn't an owl there. "Rose," a quiet voice said, drawing my attention to the ground. I wiped my tears away and laughed when I saw Scorpius standing there, holding a handful of pebbles and a bouquet of white roses. He levitated something up to my window and I caught it. It was a note.

* * *

"_Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting. Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking. Just sneak out, and don't tell a soul goodbye... Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run, forever we'll be, you and me…"_

_ _ Yes_

_ _ No_

* * *

I grabbed a quill, made a check mark on the line next to '_yes_', and folded it into an airplane. I threw it out my window. He unfolded it, smiled and conjured a ladder. I held up a finger, telling him to wait. I closed the curtains in front of my window, and opened my trunk. I had gone with some of my friends and picked out a dress. I put it on and opened the curtains. I climbed down the ladder, in full princess skirt and high heels. I stepped onto soft grass, my heels sinking into it. I almost lost my balance, and Scorpius walked over to me. He didn't say a word, but handed me the roses and scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he apparated us away.

He was my Romeo, and I his Juliet, and we lived happily ever after, no dying required.

* * *

**Professor Lara, I wrote this while listening to Check Yes Juliet and another song that if you haven't heard it already, I think you need to. Its called Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson. I think you'll like it**


End file.
